


Spartan

by valda



Series: Short Stuff [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Five-Sentence Ficlet meme. jathis asked: "Earl, why do you know so much about Ancient Sparta and the Helots?" Carlos asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



“Wh-why _wouldn’t_ I?” Earl half huffed, half squeaked, cheeks going red. “ _Everyone_ studies ancient Sparta in middle school.”

“Not the way _you_ studied it,” Cecil put in, gently, but with mischief in his eyes.

Carlos raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “Hmm,” he said.


End file.
